What Is This, Quitters Anonymous!
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Prentiss is desperate for Reid; love, sex, conversation, attention. Did the specifics really matter? Of course they do! Prentiss/Reid, Spemily. BTW, do any of you watch SVU? I wanna do a crossover but I don't know who's gonna read it...thanks! Enjoy the Spemily action!


Prentiss resisted the urge to dash to her car, drive home, and drink herself to sleep. This handsome man above her wouldn't back up, though; she would only succeed in embarrassing herself further.

"What's wrong?" Reid says. His concern was gone. Now it was just plain desperation."Tell me, Prentiss."

Prentiss tries to push past Reid, but he had his arms on either side of her.

She closes her eyes. When she first came to the BAU, she couldn't fit in. Then she met Reid. They shared the same opinions, and had some differences in opinion, too; they were the best of friends despite that.

After a while, the adoration she felt turned in to borderline obsession. She couldn't stop thinking of him. The feelings she felt...happiness, excitement, wonder...were just so big.

She had succeeded in hiding those immense emotions. Until they went to the club with the team, and she saw him dancing with those girls. They weren't even pretty! Prentiss had a newfound hatred for them. He grinded against them, yet she still saw that gentlemanly boundary that he wouldn't cross.

Prentiss had slipped outside, and asked the guys next to her for a smoke. She had barely gotten a good drag before Reid had found her.

When she opened her eyes, Reid was still there. He was biting his lip. She says quietly, not trusting her voice,"I just needed a smoke. I'm fine."

"I saw you watching me with those girls," he says. He pouts.

Prentiss flushes."W-what girls? When we go out for drinks, I don't really pay attention to what you do. You're like my little brother, why would I care?"

Reid gives her an "oh, really?" look."Now, I'm not arrogant, and I don't know a thing about women, but I know that you were watching me. I just don't know why."

Prentiss was furious. He knew damn well why she was watching him! She whispers angrily,"Don't act like you don't know! You already know!"

"Swear to the sky, I don't," he says. Reid looks her in the eye. God, he wasn't lying.

"B-because...I just don't want them to hurt you. Some girls...do that. That's all. Now, move, I'm going home!" Prentiss didn't make a move. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, sweetheart," Reid sighs softly. Her heart fluttered. Did he just call her sweetheart?"Honey, those girls aren't anything to me. I don't even like them. I'm just dancing with them because I didn't want to say no and cause problems. Come on. How about I take you home, huh? It's cold out here. And I can tell you've had a bit to drink. Here..." He takes his keys out of his pocket and hands it to her."Go warm the car up. I'll go tell everyone we're leaving."

She takes the keys, nodding slowly.

xXxXx

Prentiss jumps awake, yelping in distress. Oh God, she had slept with him! He was in bed next to her, in his pajamas, and...and...she had fucked him! Jesus Christ!

"Prentiss! Hey, what's wrong?!"Reid shrieks, alarmed.

"We slept together! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, we had sex!"

Reid's jaw drops."Huh?! No! I would never do that to you! You were drunk, Prentiss. I took you home, and you didn't want me to leave. I tried to sleep on the couch, but you begged me to get in bed with you. I could never take advantage of you!"

"O-oh..."Prentiss felt embarrassed. Of course he wouldn't do that!"I'm sorry, Spence."

"Bygones," he smiles."It's the weekend, so I'll leave you be after I take you to get your car, okay? And, hey, let's get some breakfast, my treat."

xXxXx

Reid loved Mondays. Or hated them. Depending on his mood. Today was a likable Monday. He had had his coffee, he was feeling good. What could go wrong?

He walks into the BAU and immediately noticed that Prentiss' bag was at her desk, but she was nowhere to be found. Raising his brow, he sets his own things down and heads to Garcia's office. Before he could reach it, he hears the heated whispers.

Reid was no eavesdropper, yet, when he heard his name, he backed away from view.

"Prentiss, you like him! Just say you do! It's not bad," Garcia giggles.

"I don't like him like that. I'm sexually attracted to him, that's all," Prentiss sighs. Reid cringed. "That's all"? That seemed like a lot to him. Is that why she was acting weird at the club?

Garcia scoffs."That's okay, too. But, I know you have feelings for him. Don't be ashamed."

Prentiss sniffs,"If we were anything other than friends, it would be just friends with benefits, or whatever you call it. Just fucking."

Reid jumps. That's it? Wow. All this time, he had had feelings for her, and that's all she could say.

Prentiss hated lying to Penelope. But she wasn't ready to confess her feelings for Reid, let alone confront them! After a thorough barrage of "are you sure"s, Garcia let Prentiss go.

When Prentiss reached her desk, she noticed that Reid was slouching in his chair, staring into space. This wasn't abnormal; what was was the fact that his hands were idle. They weren't fiddling with something or tracing shapes on the desk. Nothing.

"R-Reid? Are you okay?" She questions, concerned.

He turns his head so fast, she thought he would get whiplash."Why, I'm great, Prentiss, thanks for asking. They're calling for pouring rain, it's shitty outside, I don't know if there's enough gas in the tank to get me to Exxon, and the coffee machine's down. How are you, by the way?"

"Not as good as you," she smiles, hoping to cheer him up. He grimaced and focuses his eyes on a random spot of air.

What was his problem?

xXxXx

Reid was right. Not long after Prentiss arrived home, it started to rain. The thunder struck threateningly, and Prentiss flinched. She usually didn't care about the thunder, but today was terrible; she seemed to be jumping at the drop of a dime.

When she hears a knock at the door, her first thought was to yell "go away" and return to her entertaining activity of doing nothing. She just stays silent and buries her face in the pillow. The knock returns, more insistency in it.

"What do you want?" She groans.

"Open the damn door, Prentiss."

She scoffs. Who the hell thought they were getting in her house after talking to her like that?

"What if I said no?" She sasses. She knew it was Reid. Finally, she heard no response. She smirks, but it was wiped off of her face when she hears the lock jiggling. Damn! The key under the mat!

"Reid, go home," she moans."I'm not dressed for company."

Prentiss hadn't even heard his footfalls coming to the door; he was just...there. She pulls the cover up to her chest. She only had on a bra and panties!

"If you're so insistent on being here for no reason, then at least let me put some clothes on!"

Reid crosses his arms and leans on the doorframe, silent still.

She huffs,"So can you turn around for a sec?"

"'If we were anything other than friends, it would be just friends with benefits, or whatever you call it. Just fucking.'"

Prentiss jumps."Wh-where did you hear that?! Stop it!"

"'I'm sexually attracted to him, that's all.'" Reid takes his coat off and tosses it on the chair, walking towards the bed.

"Reid, stop! I mean it!" Prentiss hisses.

Reid kicks his shoes off and crawls toward her on the bed, and she backs herself into the headboard. He gets in her face, nose to nose."Isn't this what you want? Isn't this the reason you made that whole scene at the club? Just so we can fuck?"

Prentiss wanted to say no, she wanted to tell him that she didn't want to just fuck him. She wanted them to make love, and cuddle, and everything else that couples do.

But how could she? How could she admit that she wanted more, when she could deal with what she had? Why fuck up this whole "pre-friends-with-benefits" thing for love, when she could just have...sex?

Her decision was made. She nods slowly, and he growls,"Then stay still."

He tosses the cover off, and she watches curiously as he pulls his chords down. He didn't take them off, he just pulled them down along with his boxers. Reid nearly rips her panties as he pulls them off.

He pulls a condom out of his pocket, tearing it with his teeth. He rolls it on himself, not thinking twice as he pushes into her.

"A-ah!" She cries out. He bites into her shoulder and thrusts, quickly, sharply.

Prentiss felt...pleasure. Of sorts. This wasn't how she imagined their first time. All she had to do was tell the truth, and he would have kissed her, touched her. Now...she just felt like...

Like a friend with benefits.

Reid felt terrible. He was acting based off of his emotions and nobody else's. But, this is what she wanted. Might as well give it to her.

He kept thrusting, deep and hard, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. The way he moved, she couldn't stop thinking about it. He was so...rough, so careless. It was clear all he wanted was pleasure.

Prentiss reached for the headboard, and grabbed ahold of it as she clenches his cock. She couldn't say his name when she met her orgasm, and when he met his, all that came from him was scattered grunts.

After they both finish, Reid lets go of her and ties the condom, tossing it in the trash by her bed. He pulls his pants up, and sighs,"Well, are you happy? You got your wish. See you at work."

"Wait!" She huffs."Don't you want to...I mean, after..."

He scoffs."None of that. It's just sex, Prentiss." And with that, he was gone.

xXxXx

"I mean, what's the issue? You had sex, no strings attached. He gave you a hickey, Em!" Garcia whimpers. Prentiss stayed silent, staring into her mug. JJ looked at her expectantly.

Finally, she says,"I wanted strings. I lied. And he...he asked me if it was what I wanted. I could've said no. But...I...didn't. I messed up."

Garcia immediately says,"Now, have you learned your lesson about lying to Penelope? Do you feel bad? I hope you do."

JJ shrieks,"Garcia! This is not what she needs to hear! Emily, babe, this isn't what he wants."

"It doesn't matter now! He thinks I'm a whore!"

"Garcia," JJ sighs."Make yourself useful. Can you get my cell?"

Garcia, ashamed, skitters away and gets JJ's phone. JJ presses speed dial, and Prentiss gulps,"Who are you calling?"

"Just be quiet," JJ says firmly. She turns to Garcia."You too!"

Finally, a voice answers,"Hey, Jayje. It's late!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," JJ sighs. Prentiss' eyes widen. It was Reid!

"Is...everything okay? Everybody's okay, right?"

JJ pauses. She answers,"No. Emily's not okay. Spence, we need to talk about what happened a few hours ago."

"What do you mean?" His voice rose a bit higher.

"I mean when you came over here."

Reid says slowly,"Where are you?"

"Home," JJ answers quickly.

"You're lying! You just said 'here' referring to Emily's house." Reid hisses.

JJ stutters,"Well, I'm outside of her house, yeah. But she can't hear me."

"I can hear Sergio in his food bowl. And her air conditioner. Look, you don't have any reason to lie." Sergio looks up at his name, then returns to his food bowl, making a noticeable amount of noise. Prentiss looked like she wanted to die.

"You're right. You're right, totally right."

Reid sighs heavily."So, um...what do you want?"

"Prentiss wants to talk to you," JJ blurts.

"She can call me tomorrow," Reid says dryly.

"No, now! She wants to talk to you, now!"

"Tell her to use her mouth, then!" Reid snaps.

JJ turns to Prentiss. Flushing, Emily takes the phone and says,"Hello?"

"Take me off of speakerphone. And go somewhere else." Reid huffs.

"No. I'll take you off of speakerphone, but I'm staying where I am," Prentiss states firmly.

There was silence on the other end. Finally, Reid says,"Okay. What do you want?"

Prentiss didn't know how to approach this."You...acted...weird. When you came over."

"I don't see how."

"Well, you did!" Prentiss cries out. JJ and Garcia jump at her fury."You were really...unpassionate and cruel! And I want to know why!"

"It's three o'clock in the fucking morning!" Reid screeches."And you're calling me with this bullshit! You said that was what you wanted! What, you want me to cradle you in my arms and tell you how beautiful you are?! That's not the purpose of our relationship! It's _sex!_ And I don't know why you expected more!"

Prentiss had no words. Reid continues,"And if you're finished, I'm hanging up. Good night, Prentiss."

_Click._

"I...I messed it up," Prentiss says softly, dropping JJ's phone on the table.

"What do you mean, woman?!" Garcia shrieks."We're gonna fix this! And Garcia _will_ be a part of it!"

JJ seemed to have given up as well."Pen, there's nothing we can do. Spence has made up his mind, there's...no room for persuasion."

"_What is this, Quitters Anonymous?!" _Garcia shouts, pounding Emily's table as she stands."_I am not taking no for an answer! We are going over there! Right here, right now! Or...over there, when we get there!_ _Get dressed, Prentiss!_"

There was no room to say no.


End file.
